Quest:Muldwurn
General Information When scaled the stone Creatures will randomly be either 8+, 9+, 11+ or rarely 12+ the exact same foe in the exact same circumstances can require different roles. As usual tougher fights give more xp. All the stone hurlers have a antimagic Aura. Tips Don't be a coward and see this adventure through for more heroism and xp Prerequisites Walkthrough Beginning You begin in Media Res You can Choose to fight or flee a Stone create * Fight: * Flee: the Quest Advances You can then choose whether to fight 3 more stone creatures (cannot heal between fights) before withdrawing In the silver crest HQ Then the story explained how you got there The choices in an argument about trolls and how to kill them are pure roleplay, each choice leads to different story to read. Once again you have to do it yourself but the excuses are worth a read. You then get to choose one of 3 magic items that will help out once in this adventure and this one alone. # A coil of enchanted Rope # An enchanted Takabak Feather # The problem in Muldwurn At this point you can back out the quest getting other 64 general xp. You can then skip to next silver Crest quest. This is not the sort of thing that heroes do. You can then choose whether to move on Blueboots to observe * Observe: An old man is being roughly questioned. You can observe more move closer to intervene right now ** If you intervene you fight 4 stone hurlers ** Move closer . If you keeping standarding around the old man is killed. Then you fight 4 stone hurlers * Fight straight away. Chose whether to fight a stoner hurler yourself, have your partner do it or do it together Then things continues as if you'd choose to observe ** Together: Fight stone hurler ** Arlyra can do it on her own successfully ** Just you check for sneak attack then fight stone Hurler Boulders from the Sky giants from the Earth You finally meet Blueboots. Plot issues but in the end he (tries too) conjure "boulders from the sky" you can then hide or try to fight him * Fight check * Take cover. You have a choice of 3 places. Iron Toe tavern, village well and under a pony cart with Arlyra. *# Tavern: check *# Well *# Under the cart. If you stay under the cart you DIE If the boulder are summoned you deal with them with fortification, elementalism or shadow magic 70+ attempt to dodge or stay where you are and cover up. If you try to cover up you DIE and look stupid doing it. Then he summons more Stone hurlers, these are tougher then the last ones. Then a 3rd and 4th the 5th then you can heal Then even more Stone Hurlers are summoned You can # Save Arlyra Fight 2 Stone hurlers # Fight 6 new stone hurlers. BAD END for 64 xp at quest end # Flee, BAD END only 64 general xp for quest completions Blue boots in Trouble Blue boots is now being chased by his won stone Hurled. You can help him or not If you leave him to die you will be killed. There are 8 stone Hurlers chasing him use Elementalism, Telekenesis Conjuration or fortification 70 + for 24 specific xp leaving just 2 to fight, these ones have only 150 xp Blue boots explains all his misdeeds were in Persuit of a necromancer Divination (70+) for more info and 24 divination xp You the decide what to do with him. Then the quest ends Rewards 1024 general xp 128 all skills and powers xp Minor combat Xp